cwaveteransfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelso
Favorite Memory As much as I played CWA, I think my favorite memory was earning my D-0T Droid. I earned it at an Emissary Event, for thinking of a creative minigame. I kept attending Events after that, just for fun, but my luck got me offered the D-0T three more times after I first earned it. It's the only droid I would take out in public, as it is most rare, after B3-T4 and 1M-4U5. ''Squads *Long Lounge Grill: ''The first squad I ever started, back when my name was Barad Silverstream. ''I started it with my two in-game brothers, ''Ravor DarkWolve ''& ''Jiinan Sleemohowl. ''It originally was just for a fun roleplay experience, but soon soared to 69 squad recruits, all of whom were members. I disbanded it once I realized the squad had no point. *Ancient Protectors of Wisdom: ''A squad founded by one of my old friends, Princess Aryx, also known as Tograta Aryxtech in the old days. I resigned after I announced my 5 month break from CWA. *''Dark Nebula: ''A great squad that I joined when I came back from my 5 Month break. It opened me to a whole new world of Roleplay, and Roleplayers. Where I first met'' Tey Voro''. >.< *''Larcon Legion:'' One of my favorite squads. Everyone there was like family. As fast as we could start our fights, we could solve our them even faster. *''---Disney---: ''A squad made by one of my greatest friends in-game, Severin Fang. Both of our loves for Disney probably has kept this squad alive, through all of the pathetic insults. ''Friends *' Leqi:' One of my best friends in game, one who can always make me smile, even after a gigantic argument. Always someone I can trust with secrets, and I can trust even more to be there for my down times. Lee, if you're reading this now, I hope you succeed in life, and all of its endeavors. May you see your wildest dreams occur before your eyes, and amaze everyone around you. Your bro, Kel. *Lan Phaseripper: ''Always my favorite General of my favorite squad, Larcon Legion, and a great friend in general. There to give me advice, and see that I don't go crazy. I will always remember him; Lanny, the Llama of Literature. :P *''Mon:'' Just like Lee. You make me smile. You make me want to burst out laughing. One thing I will never forget is.... PERFUME!!! >.> *''Severin Fang:'' Along side with Lee, one of the greatest friends I have ever met in game. Even though we both have been through a lot of the same things, we still have a lot of differences, which I like. You will always be the Disney-loving person that makes me hide my laughter so I don't disturb everyone else in my house. *''Narukota Warrior: ''The craziest intelligent person I got to know in game. I listen to your music a lot, and find myself playing it at night when I tune into everything I like. You will always be that single guy I can count on for great advice. :P *''Rush Spacedust: One of my greatest enemies back in the old days of CWA. Though we both put aside our differences, I despise of you... =_= Haha, just kidding, man. *Ryukos Subarashi:'' As known as Darth Ryu back in the old days, I remember when Kuolor, Ravor, you, and I would hang out while one of us builds. You have always been there to help me, like with the forums, or to humor me, almost ALL THE TIME. :D I will always remember your creative Welcome Back!'s *''Anielka Sektor: ''Despite being down a lot, or AFK every ten minutes, I loved to speak and hang out with you. Always there to share the fun laughter, and discouragement with me. Have fun in life, and never lose hope. *''Ravor DarkWolve:'' My in-game brother. You and Jiinan were the two people I could rely on whenever I needed you in the old days. You were there for the laughs, the spoils, injuries, and everything else. Thanks for putting up with me. :P *''commander winner: ''You were one of my best friends in the old days, and my leader.. Legendary Jedi... What an old memory. Thanks for your help and everything, dude. Randomness Favorite Furniture Piece Category:Characters